


Into the Unknown

by denny777



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cultural Differences, Cultural References, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Multi, Original Character(s), Porn With Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 05:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denny777/pseuds/denny777
Summary: (READ DESCRIPTION IN FULL, HIGHLY IMPORTANT)What if The Great Tomb of Nazarick and all it's residents didn't isekai once but twice. After all their conquering and world take over. Nothing prepared them for a second "transfer". Now stuck in a world of unfamiliarity, what will they do now? What bonds will be broken, mended, or created. Will romance bloom within the residents of Nazarick? Will they perhaps take over this world as well? Or maybe they'll bring nothing but death and ruin. I suppose you'll just have to read to find out.- there will be many ocs that are basically characters from other animes or fandoms that I thought would be good as residents of Nazarick. - this was originally a roleplay, so my partner writes the parts for mdzs characters but I believe as time goes on. I will also take on the roles for mdzs characters in the fanfic only or just add more as characters my partner play's in this fanfic -- I really hope you enjoy reading. If you questions, comment below, if you have suggestions, I'm all ears. -
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Overlord belongs to Kugane Maruyama and Mo Dao Zu Shi belongs to Mo Xiang Tong Xiu. I do not own any of the characters, the only thing I own is this story.

It was around midnight when It all happened. The sky was full of stars and worlds, shining ever so brightly. And below those celestial bodies was a being unlike any other, staring back at them. Ainz Ooal Gown, the supreme being and owner of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. He was currently on one of the outer levels, with Mare, Aura, Demigure, and Albedo. He previously had all the floor guardians with him when they had began proclaiming their undying and unwavering fealty to him. They had much to discuss, as they appeared to be in another precarious situation not of their own making. After discussion was held and he had them dismissed with specific orders to guard their floors. He kept Mare, Aura, Demigure and Albedo behind though as he needed them to do things specifically. 

"Demigure." The undead overlord spoke.

And his subordinate responded, "Yes, my liege." 

Demigure was already on one knee in the form of a bow. "I want you to fly above Nazarick, and overview what surrounds the tomb. Report to me after you have completed this task." The overlord's voice was deep and commanding but nonetheless contained the regal-ness of a fine ruler. 

"Yes, my lord." Demigure then sprouted wings and flew into the sky, doing as his lord requested of him. 

He could hear Aura, and Albedo, arguing behind him. While Mare was trying to hide himself even more from the escalating situation. Mare then looked at the escalating argument between the two and suddenly his sister brought him into said argument. Mare then ran forward in a haste. A rather futile attempt to get away from the situation before bumping into Ainz carelessly. Mare, the little male elf fell on his rump. He looked up at his lord. Ainz simply turned and looked down at Mare, and decided upon picking Mare up, like the child elf that he was. 

"Albedo, Aura. Cease your senseless fighting. You have Mare in a confused tizzy. I do not need one of my guardian's out of commission."

Albedo was now heated pink. The succubus was furious at how Mare was being treated. After all he was picked up by their great and almighty lord. But she calmed herself, knowing that Lord Ainz could do as he wished. It wasn't as if Lord Ainz was in love with the little elfling. But who's to say he wasn't. She ignored her thoughts as they only angered her more. She bowed her head and body along with Aura.

"Yes, My Lord." They said in perfect unison. Aura looked at her brother who was a shaking flustered mess from being carried by their lord. Aura could only give him a look proud whilst giving him a thumbs up. Before sticking her tongue at Albedo. Ainz began speaking once more.

"I need the two of you to stay here and await instruction. I will return shortly." But before he could teleport, Albedo was next to him and insisting that he should not go alone, and that at least he should bring her with him for his safety. While he appreciated her concern, he told her all is well, and that he has Mare by his side. He assured them both that he'd be fine. He teleported so that he was by the entrance of the tomb. He then casted a spell, 'fly' and began flying above the tomb. With Mare in hand, they both flew so high, that they could see more than just the tomb, but the clouds themselves. Mare broke the silence first.

"Lord Ainz...do you think we've entered another realm...or perhaps, world?" Ainz gave way to Mare's thought. It was a solid notion as they could see forests unlike the one's in their previous world, and bodies of water that they have never seen before. The overlord teleported back to the tomb where he saw Demigure. 

"My lord, we are indeed as you have suspected, in another world." He'd have to have a discussion with Demigure before he summoned the guardians. 

Now with two of his guardians suggesting the same thing as he, it was now a solid fact that they were no longer in their previous world, or Yggdrasil. 

__

It has been three weeks since they've arrived in this world. And currently they were preparing for a rather momentous occasion. 

"My lord, preparations have concluded, all is ready." Shalltear stated. Ainz let his staff hover to the side of the throne.

"Excellent, I'm assuming we have a room prepared for a special guest upon their arrival." Shalltear gave her lord a wicked smile. "Yes, we are most certainly prepared to hold a guest." 

"Good." Ainz had spent the last few weeks gathering as much information as he and his guardians could gather of the outside world. From his knowledge. It was more of a chinese type xian xian setting or at least he figured that from all those chinese historical fantasy games he sometimes saw ads for when he was a human back on Earth. He never got to play such games in his past life, but he enjoyed the aesthetics of them. He was intrigued by this world to say the least. He had Sebas Tian with Solution go out first, to talk to some of the people in the village near by. Once the butler and maid returned, they told him of cultivators, and their purpose, he told him about how their are four great clans, and about the most recent bursting news running about town. With this information in mind. He realised that in order for them to include themselves into this new world. They needed an insider. The insider could benefit them by telling them what they wanted to know but they could also use the insider as a hostage of sorts. A 'listen well, and no one is harmed,' type situation. The insider could also benefit. Yes, this would work wonderfully.

Sebas Tian arrived once more in the throne room, he got on one knee and began speaking, "Our guests have arrived, Lord Ainz."

Ainz lifted a hand, "Show them the hospitality of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Escort, only one in. Kill a few, leave the rest with their lives, courtesy of Nazarick."

Sebas Tian nodded, "Yes, my lord." He then left to relay his orders to the battle maids.

____

Narberal Gamma and Solution Epsilon took the task their lord requested of them. They had killed 7 cultivators, and one was already inside the barrier. The rest were in a disgruntled mess. The only one that seemed to have some decency and pride was the one holding the purple lightning whip. He was also a sect leader, which is why the two maids didn't kill him. Narberal Gamma spoke first. 

"The Supreme Being, has given you mercy. Be grateful that he would even consider giving you death. Spread what you hear today across your kingdoms, This glorious place you see before you is the Great Tomb of Nazarick and you have wrongfully trespassed. The Supreme Being, had decided he will take something of yours in exchange for sparing your insignificant lives. One cultivator. They now belong to the tomb. Worry not, in due time, if they answer and respect our lord they can see the light of the world once again. Obey, and in return you will be rewarded. Attack the tomb again and you will punished beyond a doubt."

Solution then stepped up, "Our lord wishes to let you know that, our prisoner will be allowed to send secured letters. So you know that they are in safe hands. You will be interacting with us more from now on, prepare yourselves for delegacy, not war."

The maids bowed and turned their back against the barrier. Solution looked at the cultivator on their knees with disgust. Narberal looked at the young cultivator. "Come with us."

They then lead the cultivator into the entrance of the Great Tomb, to meet their lord.

_____

Sizhui had been surprised and somewhat enraged when he was separated from his friends and family, yelping loudly when he saw some of them even murdered. Admittedly he forgot his Lan Clan attitudes when the events had happened, crying out in surprised as tears slipped uncontrollably down his face. He had been incredibly shocked when everyone else was let go, and as he went to follow he had been taken away from his friends. 

He dragged his feet as he walked after the two strangers, small and delicate hands trembling as he followed them. Sizhui had always been a pretty boy- perfect, porcelain skin, long feminine eyelashes, and soft blue eyes that were filled with curiosity and wonder as he learned about his world. 

These beautiful eyes of his were now filled with fear, as he gazed around the foreign landscapes. His heart thudded and his hands trembled, he was clearly terrified at what was to happen to him.

____

Narberal walked infront of the young cultivator. While Solution walked behind them both. She could tell that Solution was already thinking of ways to devour the poor and pitiful thing in front of her. But she wouldn't dare, considering the prisoner was a guest of Nazarick and would be for the time being. At least she assumed that from what's she's been told. They finally reached their destination. Two of largest pair of doors appeared before them. These doors lead to the throne room of the Supreme Being. And this is also where the two maids would stop. Solution and Narberal moved from their positions and standing on either side of the large crested doors. Solution spoke first.

"The Supreme Being awaits behind these doors, bow your head and bend the knee in earnest. Should you insult him, fear not of death...for that is what you shall wish for." 

Narberal looked at Solution and inwardly shook her head. She didn't think it was necessary to scare the lower being...not yet. But...it was nice. Seeing the lower lifeform already shaking, it sent a thrilling pleasure down her spine. 'Yes. Fear our lord, Fear the greatness that is him and him alone.' She thought.

With that both of the maids placed their hands on the large doors and the door opened on its own. Once the cultivator entered the throne room, the doors closed behind him. And there in the center of the throne room, sitting upon one of the greatest thrones that could possibly ever exist sat a being unlike any other. Alongside the great being sat the most gorgeous woman that the cultivator probably ever laid his eyes on. She had two curved horns atop of her long black ebony-purplish hair, and was in a long white dress that showed her curved figure. The Supreme Being waved his skeleton hand, dismissing her from the throne room. She bowed her head and disappeared in a low purple glow. She practically vanished without a trace.

___

Sizhui took a shaky breath as the maids told him where to go and what to do. At least he had instructions. He closed his eyes and then relaxed finally, replacing his calm Lan Clan demeanour. His eyes calmed and his expression relaxed, as he slowly walked over to the ‘Supreme Being’ before him. Sizhui's long, black hair trailed behind him as he walked, as well as the beautiful and spotless ribbon that was tied around his forehead. 

Sizhui remembered what he was instructed to do and slowly knelt down, bowing his head slowly and averting his gaze to the floor. It reminded him of being in the presence of Hanguang-Jun’s uncle, one word could ruin everything and anger the leader greatly in an instant. 

”Hello..” he whispered softly, in his quiet and smooth voice. He chose not to say anything else, deciding it was safest to stay quiet and calm as always.

_____

Ainz looked at the tiny thing before him. Red eyes ablaze as he stared at the human. His plan has worked this far. He now had an outsider in Nazarick. Though as he examined the cultivator, he realised how petite looking he was. Extremely beautiful as well. He could rival Shalltear and Albedo with his look of innocence alone. But he would never say that aloud in fear of the two woman tearing the human into pieces. He heard the human finally speak. A meak, 'hello' escaped his soft lips. The human male was probably in the worst situation he has ever encountered which was too be expected. Though his plan wasn't to scare the human shitless. It was to force the cultivation world's hand in a matter of forming delegation since after much study he realised how hard it would be to even get them to listen should he had handle matters peacefully. But in this way, the Great Tomb of Nazarick benefits greatly but so does his guest's respecting clan and allying sects. That is...if they don't do anything to make matters worse for them. 

"Look at me. Do not look at the ground when speaking to me. I find it disrespectful to those whom are not under the oath of fielty . If your doing so in fear. Worry not. Your are a guest of Nazarick. Therefore you shall be treated with respect...that is. As long as you obey my orders, rules and answer my questions." 

The red glow in the empty eye sockets of the Supreme Being bore down at the cultivator. "If you do as I say, all will be well. I am sure, that is a simple request even for your kind to follow." He waited for an appropriate response to escape the cultivators lips. After receiving it, he hummed silently and nodded continuing onward. "Now, young cultivator. Tell me your name, and sect. I wish to know whom I am housing."


	2. I am...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will the young cultivator face the Supreme Being?  
> There's only one way to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Overlord belongs to Kugane Maruyama and Mo Dao Zu Shi belongs to Mo Xiang Tong Xiu. I do not own any of the characters, the only thing I own is this story.

Sizhui slowly nodded and instantly raised his gaze to look into the person addressing his eyes. He said his apologies in that soft voice of his, closing his hands in front of him and getting to his feet. 

”My name is Lan Sizhui, I am a Junior from the Gusu Lan Sect. I was adopted by a senior, Hanguang Jun, and have been working under their name ever since.” Sizhui spoke quietly but somehow calmly, definitely representing his Sects demeanour well even in such a scary situation. 

The short cultivator took in the strangers appearance with slight curiosity, his eyes enjoying the bright purple colour of his robes. It reminded Sizhui of the Yunmeng Jiang sect, the place where his ‘father’ Wei Ying had once lived. It almost brought a small smile to his rosy lips. Sizhui then focused on the other again, shaking his head slightly and taking a steadying breath. “May I ask.. why am I here? I hope you aren’t offended by my questioning.” he decided to stay polite and as quiet as possible, understanding that this wasn’t a situation he needed to fight his way out of.

__

"Ah...The Gusu Lan Sect. My informative hasn't been able to get much on your great clan. Other than the fact that you dress in white, and are practically the personification of discipline and perfection. But that is all. And your clan happens to be the closest to the Great Tomb of Nazarick." 

Ainz stood up from his throne and walked down the steps, standing in all of his might. The tall skeletal figure overshadowed the Gusu Lan cultivator. 

"As for your question, Lan Sizhui of Gusu. I do not find it rude that you are naturally curious. The reason for you being here is quite simple." There was a moment of pause as the Supreme Being walked closer. 

"I need someone with true knowledge of this society, someone that will provide me with answers as to make our passage through this world much easier. In this way, we have made ourselves known to some clans that are sure to spread the word of our existence. But, considering that you now belong to Nazarick they will not retaliate without ruining relationships with both us and the clan you belong too." 

"You, as well as your sect will benefit this way. As you will write letters to your people, describing your day to day life and treatment within Nazarick. Eventually, our plans will bear fruit. And your clan will eventually consider the thought of an alliance, for both your sake and theirs. And with that. Their allies will be persuaded, because if the Great Gusu Lan is allying themselves with us, then perhaps we should consider it as well." He was now suddenly behind Lan Sizhui, a skeletal hand on the cultivator's shoulder.

"Does this satisfy your curiosity, little one?" Would this cause a disadvantage for him and Nazarick. He still wasn't big on speeches but he had a feeling that sharing his plan with the cultivator, would not be his rekoning. As this too was a part of his plan, after all the cultivator's life and clan laid in the balance.

__

”You'll struggle to get information. We.. keep our affairs to ourselves.” Sizhui nodded slightly- he couldn’t help but feel proud that these strange beings hadn’t been able to gather information on his home. It made him feel safe just thinking about his family. 

Sizhui stayed completely still as the other moved, only blinking up at the other with those innocent eyes of his as he listened to the answer to his question. He slowly nodded, understanding what the being was saying. “And.. what may I address you as?”

The small cultivator couldn’t help but shiver at the skeletal hand suddenly on his shoulder, still refusing to move or show any of his fear. “Please excuse me for asking but.. I have a family back at home. Will.. will I not see them?” The thought of not being able to spend time with Hanguang Jun and Wei Ying made the poor boy feel slightly sick. He loved his little family, and the idea of being separated again after spending so many years apart clearly upset the boy. 

For once the emotion he felt showed on his face as anxiety pooled into his stomach. He averted his gaze from the tall being as his brows furrowed, and a genuine sadness filled his eyes while he frowned. “... I apologise.” Sizhui murmured.

__

He looked down at the eyes that stared back at him. Ainz almost felt sorry for the boy...almost. "My name is Ainz Ooal Gown. But you may address me as Ainz-sama, or Lord Ainz." As his hand was still on the boys shoulder, he felt a shiver course through the younger male's body. He let go of the boy in hopes of the cultivator not collapsing on the floor from fear. He walked back up the stairs and sat on the throne. 

"I am afraid not. You will no longer be seeing your sect or your family physically for some time. But I could arrange another form of meeting. Though it will take some time to make. And I would need one of my own in your sect to do so. If your willing and if your family and sect is willing, it could be arranged. Though in doing so. While I have you, they will have one of my own. A fair trade in all honestly. But your kind is quite weak. So it wouldn't be any trouble for them to simply leave and return back to Nazarick."

Ainz looked at those desperate and sad eyes, 'must you truly give me such an expression. Ah- you make me feel like the bad guy...even though I technically am. What a day...' He thought.

"No need to apologise. Understand that I am doing this for my home. You weren't a specific target. You were chosen at random. As I would do the same to any other."

___

Sizhui felt his heart break when he heard these words- he struggled to keep his composure, a stray tear actually escaping his eye- he wiped it away quickly however and sniffled before composing himself again, taking a deep breath, wiping his face, and turning back to the being with his usual calm expression. It was like he hadn’t even been upset in the first place. 

”I..” Sizhuis voice wobbled, before he cleared his throat and spoke normally again. “I understand.. I don’t think my family would appreciate one of your people in their walls. We are very protective, and we are also stronger than you think. A lot stronger. Please do not underestimate them, Lord Ainz. I don’t want anyone, on my side or yours, to get hurt.” Sizhui's eyes were now filled with newly founded determination. 

”My clan.. we are protective. Secretive. To have someone else in their walls... it has only happened once in the history of our family. And that was because he happened to be the husband of a high senior. His name is Wei Ying. My father.” Sizhui found himself speaking a lot, trying to stop himself from thinking about the terrifying fact that he may not see his family again for months. “Can’t you just keep contact with them through me? It would be seen as an offence to do anything else..”

__

"I am pleased to see you remaining true to your family. It shows you are filled with unchanging loyalty. So I shall respect you and your clans wishes." 'For if he hadn't...my opinion would have certainly changed- after all how I could trust what a snake says.' The overlord thought.

The overlord's red glare seemingly disappeared as he continued to look at the young cultivator still kneeling on the ground. 

"Hm. I am not one usually for underestimation, though it is expected when I have yet to find anyone that matches me and the Tomb of Nazarick in full strength. Though I am fond of your unyielding-ness. Not many stay that way when they come to greet me for the first time. You are indeed stronger than I expected. But." A cold dreading silence filled the air. 

"I can see you cracking beneath the mask that you placed on yourself. Their is nothing but fear, worry, and dread. It's the suffocating kind isn't it. Quite unbearable." As the overlord spoke, his aura began to thicken and reflect the words he had said. It was like applying a pressure unlike any other onto the young cultivator. "Do you feel it? The air itself is taking your breath away. Your collapsing from the emotions that are becoming unbearable." 

He watched as the cultivator began to shatter in his own little way. No longer kneeling on one knee, rather collapsed on both knees with his hands on the ground as if the air above him was crushing him. He could hear the ragged breaths coming from the cultivator. And then it stopped. Almost as suddenly as it appeared.

"Understand this, Lan Sizhui. You now belong to Nazarick. You are to come to my study every so often and tell me of your world, satisfying my greed for knowledge. I care not for your sects secrets for they are not of use to me. You will obey the rules of Nazarick as you will soon be informed by another. You will not be harmed. I assure you. And you shall not harm any of the residents in Nazarick."

"You will be taken care of from here on out. You are free to speak your mind but think before you do but also be mindful to who you are speaking to as well. If they are me and the guardians you will talk respectfully unless told otherwise."

"If I tell you to do something, you shall do it. Their are no buts or, ors. You may participate in events held in the colosseum at your own risk. You may train as well. And you will be told of the means to write and or interact with the outside world which includes your family. If you have questions you may ask me, should I be available. Or you may talk to other residents or the guardians should you come across them. You will be informed on where not to go and where you can go soon enough."

"Lastly, when the time arises. You will have to make a choice. But that will be addressed at a later date. You are dismissed. Solution, Narberal." As Ainz made his last statement, the two maids entered and bowed alongside the human.

"Take our guest to his chambers. And fill him in on whatever need be." The maids nodded and said in unison, "Yes, Lord Ainz." Narberal waited for the human to get back up and then lead them out of the throne room with Solution on the other side. Finally the door closed and the overlord was alone. 

He let out a sigh. 'my...god. That was...a mess. I suppose I didn't really think about the whole leaving family behind thing...but do I honestly care? He was so sad though. I really don't need him mopping and adding guilt to whatever's left of my conscience but then again...I've done worse.'

__

Sizhui was trembling by the time the air cleared up. He straightened himself up and wiped his watery eyes, taking a deep breath and composing himself- another Lan habit. No matter what happens, no matter where you are, you NEVER show weakness in front of others who are not your family. And if you do, you sort yourself out after. 

”I.. I understand.” Sizhui nodded quietly and took a deep breath, miraculously already looking completely fine. His eyes glanced around the room, taking in the decorations as the lord spoke about what he was and wasn’t allowed to do. 

Sizhui walked out of the room, deep in thought- he kept Hanguang Jun in his mind. How would he act in this situation? He would be proud, silent. He wouldn’t give away any unnecessary information. Calm, quiet, and hold himself with dignity. Sizhui thought about this as he was taken to his new chambers, saying nothing at all. He barely made a sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please share, get my story out there. Follow my twitter @Denny609xxx and my insta @denny_lighterstar to keep up with story updates and more !!!


	3. an angel in the dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Overlord belongs to Kugane Maruyama and Mo Dao Zu Shi belongs to Mo Xiang Tong Xiu. I do not own any of the characters, the only thing I own is this story.

They finally reach the guest's chambers after going through the warp pads. Now on the 7th floor. Where most rooms were held. Both maids stand on either side of the chamber doors. Solution speaks first.

"This will be your chambers from now on, your dresser and room is filled with all the proper necessities. The bath is already up and running. Soon, another maid will take the job of being your servant, and will take care of all your needs and questions. A few things before we leave. One. You must not use the warp pad alone. Your body is not physically capable to handle the extreme magic coursing through the channel without a escort to transfer majority of the energy on to themselves. Your maid can assist with this."

"Two. You are not allowed on 11th, and 12th floors without special clearance and or escort by Lord Ainz or a Guardian. Lord Ainz's study is on the 10th floor. You will meet him again this evening. Three. Supper can be brought to you or you may go to the great dining hall, where most residents are present. It is on this floor, you will just keep going down this hall and make a left until you see great golden doors."

"Lastly. You have two options to choose from in choice of how you shall deliver your first letter. This choice will remain consistent for all future letters. You can choice a voicemail enchantment or you can simply write and send it on its way."

Narberal handed him two glowing oval looking orbs. Solution continued, "if you wish to use your voice instead, crack the blue orb over your parchment and begin speaking- you have 5 mins to speak and once your parchment glows red, your time has run out. What will happen next is once the letter is sent, your words will play back to whomever receives it. Once your done speaking, crack the green orb over your parchment and then write where you wish and who you wish the parchment should to be addressed to."

"If you do not wish to use voice, then simply write and preform the second step of cracking the green orb. Your people can't do the same in return but they can write back. As to how they shall. Instructions will be provided to them after you deliver your message. And they in turn can write a response by following the steps as follows. That is all." 

Narberal and Solution bowed their heads slightly. "We shall take our leave." Narberal said to the cultivator. And the two maids left the cultivator to their own devices.

___

"Mare, is it true, do we have a new resident?!" The young purple skinned prince asked of the older elf. Mare in turn looked at the prince with flushed cheeks and then picked him up. Mare was no longer the small petite elf he once was. Instead he now reached the same height as Demiurge's shoulder and from time to time, he wore skirts, dresses, and suits of all kind. It was rather recent when suddenly Mare and his sister started to have growth spurts upon their arrival in this world.

And to be honest, it was about damn time. "Why of course, my prince. Why would I ever lie." Lotor began to lightly giggle as Mare spinned him around before pulling him into a tight embrace. "But- did Father force them?" He asked rather straight forward. Mare took a deadpanned expression due to being unsure of what to say, but how could he lie to the young prince. "I- am unsure...but if Lord Ainz has done so- I am sure it was for a reason."

Lotor began playing with the elf's hair. "But- what if their sad, Mare? I'd be sad too if someone took me away from my home and family." Mare hummed abit at that. "That...makes sense."

"Indeed." The young prince responded before he perked upward. A sudden idea crossed his mind and with that the young galran looked at the elf with a charming smile, no longer playing with the elf's hair. "Let's pay them a visit. And make them feel welcomed!" 

"I am unsure if that's the best idea-"

"Pleasseee, Mare?" he begged the elf.

The elf hesitated for a few moments before giving in with a heavy sigh. "Okay. Let us visit them."

"Thank you, Mare! This is why your my favorite Guardian." Mare blushed and hugged the prince closer before walking out of the child's study room with the young prince in hand. They made their way towards the nearest warp pad to meet the newest resident of Nazarick.

__

Sizhui looked around the new chambers in slight shock. His eyes widened and he bit down on his lip, hesitating as he listened to the strange woman's words. When they finished he slowly nodded and sighed, mumbling a soft, “Thank you for explaining that to me..” he murmured this quietly, wanting to always keep himself polite. 

In truth, Sizhui had expected to be thrown into a dungeon and fed mouldy food for years- he had not been expecting such an extravagant place to stay. He sighed a little and thought about writing a letter, deciding it would be better to write it himself instead of using his voice- he didn’t want the others to hear him cry. It would disappoint Hanguang Jun to hear him breaking the rules. He glanced down at the orbs, a frown on his face. 

The boy hesitantly walked over to the large desk against the wall and found himself some parchment, carefully starting to write the letter, addressing it to Lan Zhan and Wei Ying. His parents. 

”Lan Zhan, Wei Ying. I want you to know first I am safe. I am ok, I am healthy. Please do not make rash decisions, either of you. They don’t want war. They don’t want bloodshed. They.. want to incorporate themselves into our world. So please, do not attack. I hope you are both ok, as well as Jiang Cheng and my friends who were there in the fi-“ 

Sizhui had to pause at this point, as tears had started to slip heavily down his face. He took a deep breath and tried to compose himself again, surprised when it didn’t work and heavy sobs scared to wreck through his small body. He moved away from the desk as not to ruin the letter, tears falling down his face and onto his lap as he silently grieved.

After being separated from his family for so long while Wei Ying was gone, Lan Sizhui had developed a large separation anxiety. He hated being away from them for too long, so the idea of being trapped here terrified him. The cultivator let himself cry and grieve while he was alone, head in his hands as he soaked his pristine white sleeves in tears. It took a little while for him to calm down, and when he felt better he chose to not finish the letter just yet- leaving it there on the desk, half written and lonesome. 

By now Sizhui's cheeks were soar and under his eyes were red, and it was incredibly clear he had been crying. This didn’t stop him from going to the bathroom, barely able to notice the new ornate furniture he had never seen before as he splashed some water onto his face to try and conceal his emotions. 

With his mask back on, he walked back to the main chamber and sat down.

__

Lotor was still being held by Mare as they walked down one of many 7th floor corridors. They reached the door after passing a few more. Lotor signalled for Mare to let him down. Mare gently placed the prince down onto the floor. Before he could knock. He could sense the wave of emotions coming from the room. Just as he had expected, sadness. Lotor then looked again at the door and gave a gentle knock in hopes of an answer. 

Lotor looked up at Mare and then began speaking. "Mare, maybe you should stay out here."

"I- my prince. I must watch you. I can't possibly leave you alone."

"Do you not trust your prince." Lotor said very softly.

Mare sighed. "Of course I do."

"Then trust me when I say, I'll be alright. Should they open the door. Inform me if anyone comes."

__

Sizhui kept himself composed as he hesitantly walked to the door. He supposed he should answer, he didn’t want to get into trouble. 

The boy hesitantly opened the door while wiping his eyes, looking at the prince with a surprised expression. Even though he had spent the last ten minutes sobbing it would be very hard to tell- his hair was pristine and neat, forehead band perfectly straight upon his head. “Oh... hello.” he said softly, a little unsure on who this person actually was. 

The cultivator stepped inside to allow the other inside- Ainz had promised he wouldn’t be hurt, and he still did have his sword. Sizhui took in the others interesting appearance, a little curious as to who the child, he assumed, was.

__

Lotor nodded to Mare who waited outside while Lotor entered the room. He waited for the door to close and then the young prince began to speak.

"Hello! My name's Lotor Xenus Ooal Gown. But you may call me, Lotor." He bowed himself in a rather elegant manner for someone his age though by human standards he was far older. Before jerking back forward from his bow. Looking up at the cultivator.

"Your the one everyone's talking about, correct? The new resident that has arrived in Nazarick." He waited for the nod before continuing on. "Your more pretty than I imagined. You must do my hair like yours some day." The young boy skipped around the room, he has never seen the guest rooms, so this was a fun little adventure. 

He then stopped skipping. Now facing the wall. He stood still, not looking at the human. "I'm sorry..." He said abit quietly. Before continuing with a more louder voice. 

"I'm sorry...my father took you from your family." He turned so the human could see his expression. 

"Father is...complicated. He...means well...or at least tries. He really isn't all that bad once you get to know him, I swear. But I promise!" He rushed forward to the cultivator, "As long as your here, I won't let you be lonely. I know you must miss home...I'd be upset too if someone took me away from Father. But- I-...just give us a chance, you'll see." He said so with as much confidence as he could muster. 

"And If you start to feel homesick. I'll do what I can to convince Father, to let you have friends over or to let you get fresh air out of Nazarick. I'm sorry if I can't do much, but I'll try." He grabbed the cultivator's delicate hands with the glee and innocence of a child.

Despite being purple and most certainly not human. He laughed like any human child would, pulling Sizhui to the bed. Letting Sizhui sit down. The bed was a bit high, he attempted to jump but failed miserably so he just stood for awhile. "Um..I'll just sit on the floor." He sat down on the floor against the bed. "I really hope you'll consider making Nazarick your second home...even if it isn't really..." The child prince said softly. 

Before he surged up again. "I almost forgot." He now stood in front of Sizhui. "What's your name?"

__

”Ah..” Sizhui looked at Lotor curiously, so this was Ainz’s child, the ‘prince’ of this place. He had to be polite then, of course- he always was kind to anyone. The boy didn’t seem similar to his father at all, he was kind and sweet. 

”If you’d like me to, I could do your hair like mine now?” Sizhui suggested, he did enjoy this child’s company. It reminded him of himself when he was younger. 

“There’s no need to apologise.” he said this softly, greatly appreciating the prince's apology. “It isn’t your fault, or your father's. Don’t worry.” Sizhui gently lifted the child up onto the bed, glancing down at him and smiling shyly. 

”Ah- my name is Lan Sizhui, you can call me Sizhui if you’d like.” he looked down at Lotor and smiled fondly, appreciating the company.

__

Lotor's eyes twinkled in a glowing feline iris of purple like some of the stars in the night sky. "Please do!" He was then picked up and placed on the bed alongside the human in white. 

He smiled sweetly. "What did you think of Father...when you met him? You can be honest. I know Father is rather scary to those who have never even meet him. Father's a monster, like all of us in Nazarick. Were not 'human' never have been. We think differently from what I've been taught. I bet you can hardly guess what I am. Spoiler Alert ; I'm Galran." He was speaking on a tangent as he felt Lan Sizhui run a finger through his rather soft and light purplish-white hair. He then remembered Sizhui told him his name. He then began to try out his new companion's name, "L-ann Zihui?" He attempted, looking up at the human to see if he pronounced it right.

"The brushes and combs should be in the upper right dresser drawer." He pointed out for the cultivator.

__

Sizhui found what he would need and also a white ribbon he could use as a forehead ribbon. He smiled softly and started to gently do Lotor's hair into the normal high ponytail he himself had- leaving some parts down and some bangs hanging over. When he finished he gently tied the ribbon around the boy's head, smiling. 

”Thats right.” Sizhui smiled when the boy tried to say his name, humming a soft tune and finding himself feeling happy for the first time that day. “Hey... where do you eat your dinner?” Sizhui spoke softly as he finished the hairstyle, moving back slightly and smiling. “Perfect!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. My Ainz has a child, deal with it. It was a "super special rare item" in his storage named "the alien prince" Lotor was an unlocked npc for him but due to being in another world, Lotor was brought in as a literal baby. When they isekai'd a second time, Lotor was around 399 years old. Which would be like 12 years old in human years.
> 
> That's Lotor.   
> Love him or perish.  
> And yes, Lotor is from Voltron.  
> They did him dirty so I'm doing him right.
> 
> What will our Sizhui do now?  
> Like, Comment, and Share!!!


	4. Things aren't always as they appear...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Overlord belongs to Kugane Maruyama and Mo Dao Zu Shi belongs to Mo Xiang Tong Xiu. I do not own any of the characters, the only thing I own is this story.

Lotor hummed as his hair was being done. Once it was finished, he got off the bed and walked to the bathroom mirror on the wall. The mirror was as large as his father so he could see his whole appearance. He loved his new look. He clapped his hands together and turned around facing the man in white once more. 

"Well...I usually choose where I'd like to eat. Sometimes eating in the same place is boring so I tend to visit different floors majority of the time. And there are times where I eat with Father. I had planned to eat with him today...but I don't want to leave you alone. Plus I don't even know if you really want to see my Father at the moment." He said quite unsure if it was best to have his new companion dine with their captor despite said captor being his father.

__

"I don't mind, really. They said i'd have to speak to him tonight, and i'd feel better about it if it was with you." Sizhui smiled slightly, already very trusting of the small prince. He reminded him of himself, and that made the cultivator very happy. 

"Im glad you like the hairstyle!" Sizhui commented after seeing how happy the boy was, laughing a little and playing with his own, long ponytail. Sizhui took a lot of pride in his hair- Hanguang Jun used to help him tie it up everyday, and showed him the easiest way to secure his forehead ribbon properly and quickly. These were things Lan Sizhui never forgot, and he hoped Lotor would remember them as well- he already felt like mother, wanting to protect the smaller boy, even if this was his home.

__

"Ah! Then let's go see Father now. I haven't seen him in a few hours due to my studies." Lotor rushed over to Sizhui, grabbing his hands while pulling Sizhui to the door. The white ribbon flapping alongside his shoulder length hair in swaying motion. Lotor opened the door and Mare brightened up seeing the prince. "Mare. I'd like to see my Father. Is Father available at the moment?" Mare was silent for a second before relaying the message to Albedo. 'Yes, Mare?' She asked internally as they were talking through a mental link in their minds. 'Is Lord Ainz available? Prince Lotor wishes to meet his Father.' He asked.

Their was a short silence and then an answer. 'Yes, Lord Ainz is available. Tell his highness to come to the 9th Floor, Lord Ainz is in his study.' 

'Understood.' The elf responded. 

"My prince, your father is available and has said to come to the 9th Floor, for he is in his study. Would you like lunch their as well?" Lotor nodded and Mare bowed. "Please tell them to bring an extra meal. A variety if you will. And dessert." The young prince requested.

"Of course, my prince. It shall be done." They all then walked down a few corridors till they came across the warp pad, and warped to the 9th Floor. 

As they walked down the elegant hallways, draped in tapestries, statues and beautiful art. They finally came across velvet doors rimmed in gold. Mare knocked gently and waited. 

"Come in." 

Mare then opened the door. Prince Lotor walked in still upholding his manners. Greeting his father with a bow before looking up at him. He could see that his Father was pleased at the way he held himself. His father pushed the chair back without making a sound. The tall skeletal figure patted his lap. His son jumped just abit as his father grasped him mid-jump. Placing the young purple prince on his lap. "Father. I achieved high marks on all my studies, especially in the areas of arcana." He said gleefully. Lord Ainz, "I am most pleased, Loki has told me you've also perfected your shape-shifting." Lotor nodded confidently. "My son. Heir to Nazarick and all its riches. You are going to make a fine leader, one day."

Ainz was proud of his son, especially with the fact that his son was using more diverse and bigger vocabulary everyday thanks to Demiurge and Loki who wish to make Lotor incredibly wise in all things. Though Ainz snapped out of his moment when he saw the person clothed in white. Ah, yes..the cultivator. His mind paused as he saw the white ribbon his son's head and felt like it was familiar. He then turned to look back at the cultivator. It was the same ribbon. He touched the ribbon. 

"What is this?" 

Lotor saw what his father was talking about and began to reassure him. "Father, please don't be upset. I just wanted to look like our guest. I think it looks wonderful on me and him." He said confidently. Ainz hummed before bringing his attention to Sizhui. "And why have you brought him here?" Almost as if he referred to Sizhui as his son's pet. As if he were asking why Lotor brought his pet to his father's study. "Father. I want him to stay. You took him away from his home. I am simply trying to help him adjust." 

Ainz looked at his son and then at the cultivator who was boldly staring back at him. Good. He listens well. "Very well. He may stay."

His son smiled and hugged his father. Before being placed on the ground and walking towards Sizhui, pulling him further into the room. "Come sit with me." He said. They sat on something akin to couches. Lotor leaned closer to Sizhui. Lotor began to talk of other topics with the cultivator. Before stopping on one specifically. "So..what's it like out there?" Lotor asked Sizhui.

__

Sizhui gasped in surprise as he was taken all the way to Ainz all of a sudden by the small child, he hadn't been expecting to come face to face with the skeletal lord so soon. 

The cultivator did enjoy seeing the father and son interact, discovering a new softer side to the overlord which admittedly, Sizhui didn't dislike. He stayed near the door, watching the young prince fondly until he was dragged further into the study. He sat down hesitantly and soon decided to gently lift the prince onto his lap- looking down at him and answering all of the questions he had. 

"Out there.. it's interesting. But.. it's also dangerous- which is why I use this to protect myself." Sizhui waved his hand hesitantly- until his Guqin appeared underneath it. The cultivator's eyes lit up when he saw the familiar instrument, he strummed a few strings with one hand while the other was on the boys lower back, holding him up. As he strummed a string, the familiar sound clearly calmed the cultivator, and magic flashed slightly at his fingertips. 

Soon Sizhui made his Guqin disappear and returned his attention to Lotor. "Outside is definitely dangerous indeed.. it's much safer here with your father." he decided to teach Lotor a few lessons while he could, not wanting the surprisingly sweet boy to get hurt by a rogue corpse. 

The cultivator then looked up at Ainz. "I.. I hope you don't mind what I did with his hair.." he murmured, still hesitant around the other. "He seemed to like it." Sizhui looked surprisingly like a mother- holding Lotor close on his lap like he was his child, similar hairstyles even making them look related despite the very clear difference in species. 

__

Lotor was currently mesmerized by the instrument before him. He watched and listened. It sounded beautiful. He didn't want the man to stop. He was sad when it eventually did. He leaned into Sizhui and looked up. "Please teach me Zihui!" He always liked learning new things. He hoped that the cultivator would teach him it one day. "Oh..dangerous? How dangerous? Are their monstrous cannibals outside? Do tell me, I promise you I'm not easily scared." 

__

Ainz looked abit amazed by how easily his son had befriended the cultivator before him. They looked as if they had known each other all their lives. The way Sizhui strong his instrument with his son in hand. And how they had similarly styled hair with forehead ribbons. A thought entered the overlord's head. 'If I didn't know any better and perhaps if Sizhui was more...purple- they'd look like quite related. Almost like mother and son.' The overlord thought absentmindedly as he watched the scene before him. Then the overlord realised what he had said. If he could blush he would, thankfully he glowed green and calmed down. He couldn't help having that thought. Sizhui despite being a man was the most beautiful human male he had ever seen. He wondered. Was that common in this world. Or perhaps he's one of the few. If Sizhui lived in his world he would be quite desired for by agencies. 

"It's quite alright. It is indeed a good look for him. I am simply glad you two are getting along." He said as he began to sit back in his chair and look down at the paperwork in front of him. 

Their was then a knock.

"Enter." Lord Ainz said. Then two maids entered with carts and trays of food. They placed it all on the table including drinks before leaving the carts with utensils and larger glasses of refreshments. The maids bowed in unison before leaving. 

"What do you like to eat, Zihui?" Lotor asked, still pronouncing the name slightly incorrectly.

__

"I will teach you when I master it.. i'm not quite there yet." Sizhui smiled, but it faltered slightly when he realised he would probably never master the art of the Guqin. Hanguang Jun was the one who taught him- one hour before sunrise, one hour after everyday of learning. It was good bonding time between the pair, even though not many words were exchanged between them. He soon smiled again however, relaxing himself and holding the small prince close to him. 

"No. Dead bodies roam this earth, they listen only truly to my father's flute." Sizhui smiled slightly, looking down at Lotor with a fond expression. "They are more dangerous than you think, so never go outside alone, and without anyone knowing you're gone." Sizhui hummed a little and looked up at Ainz hesitantly, noticing how the other was glowing, 'how odd' he thought. No more than the fact that the being was a living skeleton, but large in size. The cultivator couldn't help but smile slightly, before looking away again and focusing on the food brought into the room. 

"Ah.. I really don't mind. Why don't you show me your favourite foods? I'd like to try some and learn what you enjoy." Sizhui smiled warmly at this, reaching a delicate, gentle hand to brush a stray hair out of Lotor's face, and straighten the makeshift forehead ribbon again. "Always keep this straight." he whispered. "Only allow lovers and family to touch it, show pride in it." He explained the rules of the forehead ribbon softly, before realising he had touched the others just a few second ago. Was he family? He didn't really know what to do in this situation. It wasn't as if he broke any rule. He just wanted to please the young prince.

__

Lotor was more than happy than he had been in awhile with his new companion. 'Dead bodies...like father's army?' The boy thought. "Dead bodies? Those are hardly dangerous. Their rather low leveled, aren't they Father?" The young prince asked aloud. "Why yes, but you must remember my son, we are no longer in a place of familiarity." Ainz answered. Lotor took that piece of information in before nodding. Then Lotor quirked up. "Wait, your Father can control the dead with a flute!?" Lotor asked in astonishment. He listened to the cultivator's advice and nodded in understanding. 

"Oh then you must try this." He jumped off of Sizhui and walked around the table and picked up a plate and two hamburgers. He walked back to Sizhui and sat next to him with a plate in hand. "Try this. It's really good." He then showed Sizhui how to eat the burger and took a bite, then began to hum in delight. He watched as Sizhui watched him eat with a smile. 

He felt Sizhui touch his ribbon and then tell him something about said ribbon. 'Only my lovers and family can touch it?' He questioned mentally. And then put his burger back on his plate and looked up at Sizhui. With twinkling eyes. "Does it count if you touch it?...well actually. Your apart of Nazarick now, so technically we are family."

__

Sizhui smiled softly and nodded, leaning slightly on the other and humming a little. "He can. It's very dangerous though, and not safe- he doesn't do it often, only when he needs to." Sizhui smiled and hugged the boy, looking around the room and relaxing. 

[ci]Sizhui watched curiously as the small prince found a strange new food, looking down at it as the boy sat beside him. "Ah.. I've never seen anything like this before.." Sizhui only hesitated for a second, before taking a gentle bite. He moved his hand momentarily away from the boys back to cover the lower half of his face with his long, billowing sleeve- it was seen as unclean to be shown eating in front of others. "Oh.." he mumbled, moving his hand away as he finished his bite. "It's good!"

Sizhui's eyes widened at the boys next words- he blushed deeply, turning his face away slightly as his cheeks flushed a deep red. "I.." he hesitated for a moment, pale blue eyes looking up at Ainz for a second. "I suppose I am-" he mumbled this, saying it mainly to just keep Lotor happy as he was still quite unsure. But it was a nice thought.

__

Ainz continued to become distracted by the most amusing interaction between the two. The cultivator's face went from it's lushly pale tan to a rose pink within seconds. Their eyes caught for a moment before the man's eyes drifted back to his son. 

His son was incorrect in his statment. Everyone in Nazarick was one great extended family. Any one given the privilege to become a guest of Nazarick is welcome as a part of that extended family. Should they get along with residents that is. He could see that he made the right choice with this plan. 

His son and Sizhui continued to talk for hours of rather mundane things which is when he focused his attention to the paperwork in front of him.

__

Ainz looked up again to see his son asleep with his head of the cultivator's lap. The cultivator was gently stroking his son's soft white hair. Ainz then stood up from his seat. Walking over towards the couch. He looked at the clock, it was quite late. 

"Thank you, for entertaining my son. I am sure you are rather tired. We could skip our planning for the night, and you can rest if you so wish." He picked up Lotor from his guest's lap. Lotor mumbled sleeping-ly. Ainz touched his forehead signaling the communication with one of his Guardians. 'Mare. Come get my son and take him to his chambers.' Mare responded, 'Yes, Lord Ainz.' 

__

Sizhui looked up from his position on the couch at the Supreme Being. "I will be fine, thank you for your kind offer, Lord Ainz." Sizhui stated as he heard another knock. 

__

"Enter." Mare bowed, and took Lotor from Lord Ainz and left the room with the prince in hand. 

"It is not everyday. That my son becomes close with someone so quickly that he would change his view of you as companion to family. I must say, I am pleased you are fitting well into Nazarick and that you have become close with my son despite your current situation. My son is probably one of the few us within Nazarick that will posses some humanity and a moral compass."

__

Sizhui looked up at Ainz, feeling a lot more comfortable now that he had seen a softer side to the lord. "I must say you do have a lovely child.. he's very kind and sweet. That should be preserved as he grows." The cultivator stood up from the couch. Now standing beside the skeletal lord.

Sizhui smiled shyly and looked up at the other, only now noticing their incredible size difference- he found himself blushing and averting his gaze, gently pushing his hair behind his ear. "Shall we get to this mapping, it will take a short while."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my twitter @Denny609xxx and my insta @denny_lighterstar, you can find the wattpad version of this by going to my acc @denny609  
> I even have a cover for the story. It's very appealing.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story. like, comment, and share. Remember this was originally just a crossover roleplay and it was all for fun. I'm trying my best to rework it as a fanfic, filling in plot holes here and there. Try not to be harsh in the comments.


End file.
